This invention relates to a coupler with flap valves, with mobile outer socket, with double action, that is, of the type which includes two elements, male and female, each having a flap valve, of which the male element is provided with means of connection to a circuit of use, and of which the female element, which is provided with means of connection to a feed circuit with fluid under pressure, bears an outer socket, movable axially in both directions, and having a biconical inner groove which, in the equilibrium position of the socket, that is, in a position of rest or of operation of the coupler, acts radially on an annular row of locking balls, to hold them into their most inner radial position, in which projecting to the inside of the bore of the female element, they can be engaged in an annular hollow (throat) of the male element when the latter is engaged in the bore of the female element, each valve being provided with a pull-back spring into the closing position and a stop, limiting its opening course, (movement) to half the course of engagement of the male element in the female element.